El Agua
by Amalia.E
Summary: El Titanic acaba de hundirse en la profundidades del oceano, Rose y Jack lucharan hasta el final para sobrevivir. Habra esta vez un final distinto para el gran amor que ambos se profesaban? Por el momento Oneshot. Primer fic, de autoria Sofia Puebla.


**hoooola! Aqui les presento el primer fic publicado de la proxima mejor escritora chilena! Mi primaa! Quieroo aclarar ahora que este fic no es de mi autoria, si no de Sofia Puebla. Leeanlo!! y muchos RR para que le prueben a ella que si escribee bien!!**

**No los entretengo mas y aqui esta...**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El agua

El agua, congelada, me atravesaba como mil espadas. La desesperación me presionaba el corazón, y sentía que el vasto océano me ahogaba en palpitante angustia. Los románticos y hermosos momentos que había pasado con Jack hace tan solo unos momentos ya parecían toda una vida lejos… aquella alegría salvaje que había atacado agradablemente mi corazón hace unos horas tan solo ya me era tan ajena, tan indiferente…

Sin embargo, una mano entrelazada a la mía era como la luz que iluminaba mi camino, el único indicio de que esto no era la muerte, sino una desesperada lucha por sobrevivir al naufragio de aquel barco que parecía insumergible, tan majestuoso en su reciente capa de pintura reluciente, tan lleno de riquezas, tan seguro, tan soñado… "El barco de los sueños"…

La mano de Jack era lo único que me ayudaba a lograr mi objetivo. Solo un poco mas… solo unas pocas brazadas más, y nos salvaríamos… los botes vendrían a rescatarnos… solo necesitábamos un poco mas de esfuerzo, y podríamos afirmarnos de algún desolado resto de lo que había sido alguna vez el _Titanic_…

Sin embargo la puerta flotante que se divisaba a unos metros parecía tan lejana como inalcanzable, y pronto la esperanza y la fuerza comenzaron a abandonarme… luego la mirada de Jack se cruzo con la mía, esos ojos azules intensos que conocía tan bien, pero que no veía en la oscuridad… solo una lejana luz nacarada, proveniente de la luna, iluminaba su esperanzada mirada; la luna, hermosa e impasible, indiferente a la terrible tragedia que acababa de ocurrir bajo ella… la mirada de Jack me traspaso, y me dio nuevas fuerzas para lograr mi objetivo. Solo un poco mas… solo un poco mas…

Finalmente mis dedos rozaron la suave madera, e impulsada por la mano de Jack, pude apoyarme en la puerta. El frío era insoportable, me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, un frío cruel y horrible que me comía, que me tragaba, que ahogaba mi cuerpo y oprimía mis pulmones… mi respiración agitada y desesperada no se tranquilizaba.

Intercambie una mirada decidida con Jack, y trague saliva mientras me impulsaba hacia arriba para apoyar mi tembloroso cuerpo en sobre la superficie de madera. Esta se tambaleo un poco bajo nuestro peso, sin embargo, con las manos entrelazadas, ambos nos acurrucamos mientras nuestra desesperación se apaciguaba muy, muy lentamente…

El miedo y la tristeza aun me aferraban el corazón. Todas aquellas vidas perdidas, de gente que conocía, no conocía y podría haber conocido; todas, perdidas por, en algunos casos, valor, en otros, la generosidad misma; o quizá el simple exceso de confianza… "NI siquiera Dios podrá destruir este barco"…

Y ahora aquella frase me caía como plomo. La ingenuidad humana… ¿que no podíamos darnos cuenta?... aquel sueño, aquella mentalidad de que el _Titanic _era insumergible, perfecto, ahora me parecía ridícula, vergonzosa e infantil. Si un iceberg podría llevar al Barco de los Sueños a un fatídico final¿que podía hacer Dios entonces?...

Luego, las lágrimas que no había soltado me cayeron en cascada por mis frías mejillas. Llore justicia, llore piedad. ¿Por qué había sucedido esto¿Por qué tanta gente inocente, en una muerte desesperada, en medio del océano, congelados?

Me di cuenta que yo no conocía la desgracia. No sabia lo que era el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación, el fuerte e incontrolable sentimiento de querer vivir, de tenerle temor a la muerte… el frió, cruel y despiadado, que atacaba cada partícula de mi cuerpo, dificultaba mi respiración y aumentaba mi desesperación…

"Tranquila"… murmuro Jack. Su voz parecía lejana, y me saco de mis pensamientos neblinosos. Sin embargo, era como una nueva esperanza, una brillante luz al final del oscuro sendero… "Todo esta bien, tranquila"…

Me pareció ver una sombra de culpabilidad en su tranquila y nebulosa mirada: no estaba todo bien. De hecho, todo estaba mal. Todo era horrible. La situación, el lugar, todo.

Sin embargo, esta desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido; quizá me la había imaginado.

"Cuando vuelvan los botes a salvarnos, nosotros seremos muy felices. Seremos sobrevivientes, seremos aquellos bendecidos por habernos salvado de esta catástrofe, aquellos que lograron levantarse…"

Una débil sonrisa curvo sus labios. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y por un eterno y horrible segundo pensé que no había podido sobrevivir al horrible frió que carcomía el aire; pero inmediatamente pude divisar nuevamente el brillo especial de sus ojos que me cautivaba tanto.

Inevitablemente, sonreí con total alivio. "Si…" murmure. "Seremos felices, y seguiremos nuestros sueños… y haremos todas aquellas cosas que no hemos podido hacer… me enseñaras a andar a caballo, y cabalgare con una pierna de cada lado…" Jack sonrió. Sentí un flash back al recordar aquella lejana conversación, en la cubierta del _Titanic_, los primeros días del viaje… "Y probaremos tantas cosas… me sorprende que me haya dado cuenta a estas alturas de mi vida lo que realmente es el amor… te amo, Jack… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, el abuelo de mis nietos… te amo, y nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte hacia alguien…" sentía como mi sangre volvía lentamente a mi cara, recuperando lentamente el color de ésta. Sentía un fuego en mi pecho, un sentimiento calido y complejo… "Te amo, Jack, simplemente son las únicas palabras que pueden traducir lo que siento por ti…"

Una hermosa sonrisa curvo los labios de Jack. Durante aquellos eternos segundos nos sumergimos uno en la mirada del otro, tratando de traducirnos el amor que sentíamos a través de aquella tierna mirada… apretó su mano en la mía, y murmuro, casi inaudiblemente, "Yo también te amo, Rose… más que nada y nadie en el mundo…"

El tiempo se estiro y los segundos se convirtieron en años. Una nueva esperanza había florecido en mi pecho, me sentía mucho más segura, y el ambiente ya no era frío, sino agradablemente calido…

Y así, mirándonos con ternura, esperamos la vuelta de algún bote. Estábamos rodeados de la gente que se había quedado en el barco, como nosotros, cuya respiración agitada se iba calmando de a poco, y como un suspiro sus vidas se iban yendo también… Sentí un estremecimiento de una pena atroz en mi corazón al pensar en ellos… Ojalá hubiera más vivos además de nosotros, por favor, por favor…

Pero la preocupación empezó a ahogarme. Nada sucedía, no se escuchaba el suave choque del agua contra un bote, ninguna perturbación en las tranquilas aguas además del suave balanceo de la puerta sobre la cual estábamos, y nuestra lenta y más tranquila respiración.

Los minutos se alargaban como siglos y mi creciente angustia amenazaba con explotar en mi pecho. Sentía el frío nuevamente en todo mi cuerpo, y la esperanza me abandonaba lentamente…

* * *

Presioneeeen el Go! y agan feliz a una personita muy especial para mi !

Tq Gargolitaaa!


End file.
